The present invention relates to an exercise apparatus and in particular to an apparatus for simulating stairclimbing and for simultaneous upper body exercise.
Several devices are known for use in exercising which simulates stairclimbing. An example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,388 issued Nov. 24, 1987 to Potts (reissue application Ser. No. 411,803, filed Sep. 25, 1989). Typically, such stairclimbing devices are principally directed to lower body exercise. In some stairclimbing devices, gravity pulls the exerciser's body mass downward, and the user recovers by pushing his body mass up. The exerciser grasps stationary handles so that little, if any, upper body exercise occurs during the stairclimbing.